Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts in Outer space above Earth. Dr. Eggman's battle fleet comes into view and Eggman is seen in the control room. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Oh ho ho ho! An alarm sounds. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Hmmmm?! Sonic arrives on Eggman's fleet. Alarms are sounded, Battalions of Egg Fighters emerge and cannons turn towards Sonic. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Fire! Cannons shoot. Sonic dodges the blasts and barges through the Egg Fighters. Eggman arrives in a mech and shoots at Sonic who dodges it. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Why you little....! So, He continues with an onslaught of gunfire and missiles and Sonic escapes into a corridor. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): You're not getting away! Shoots his mech's hand after Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (runs down the corridor before noticing the mech's incoming hand) Wuh-oh! Sonic is grabbed by the mech's hand and is pulled back to Eggman where Sonic summons the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): What?! Eggman's mech closes its hands around Sonic. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and blows the mech's arms off. Super Sonic shoots through the mech before turning around. Eggman, realizing he's in trouble, escapes in his Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Uh oh, Time to go! Super Sonic follows Eggman through his battle feet, destroying the flagship and several other smaller ships, until they arrive at the Chaos Energy Cannon. As Eggman enters the main room of the station, he falls out of the Egg Mobile. Super Sonic bursts through the floor. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): S-Sonic! (falls down on his knees and begs) I-I'm sorry! R-really! L-look, Go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance! Super Sonic: Well, This is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): (grinning as he pushes a hidden button) Gotcha. Panels emerges from the floor. Super Sonic: Wha? Super Sonic attempts to escape, But is trapped in a high energy shield while Eggman laughs. Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds ripped out of him, Returning him to normal while he screams in pain. The Chaos Energy Cannon starts to open. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, I've waited a long time for this! (presses a button) Fire! The Chaos Energy Cannon fires a beam on Earth. The Earth breaks apart and Dark Gaia starts to emerge from the planet's core. Eggman watches the event. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Whoooah! Dark Gaia rises from the planet's core. Meanwhile, Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog. The Chaos Emeralds fall down around Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Energy Cannon deactivates. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Sonic the Werehog: You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ahh, Sonic. That's a good look for you. Festive! So long, friend! Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. Sonic the Werehog tries to hold on, but fails. Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and fall towards the Earth. Dark Gaia screeches before breaking apart and scattering across the planet. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Sonic the Werehog (V.O.): Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1! At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit were amazed to see Sonic the Hedgehog transforming at will into a werehog from in the viewing globe. Pit: Wow! Did you see that, Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena: Yes I have, Pit. I hope you learn to use your form wisely, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet, Palutena, I'mpretty much used to it. Meanwhile on Earth, Robbie came to Twilight's house as he knocked on the door. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. Are ya home? As the door opened, Twilight answered it with Flurry Heart in one arm. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie. What brings you here? Robbie Diaz: Nah, Nothing much. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart sure is happy to see you. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I think so too. As Robbie came inside, Flurry Heart held out her arms wanting him to hold her. Robbie Diaz: Aw, Looks like Flurry Heart wants me to hold her. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Maybe she does. With that said, Twilight gave Flurry Heart to Robbie as he held her. Robbie Diaz: Hi there, Flurry Heart. How are you doing today? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Just so you know, I'm only babysitting until Cadance and Shining Armor are finished with their meeting. Robbie Diaz: Oh, That's cool. Just as Robbie and Twilight spend their time babysitting Flurry Heart, Robbie started to notice the stench. Robbie Diaz: (sniffs) Phew, What is that smell. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like somebody needs a diaper change. So, Twilight started changing Flurry Heart's diaper as Robbie showed Smarty Pants and passed the baby wipes, ointment, powder and clean diaper and threw the dirty one away. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (finish using the hand gel and picks her baby niece up) There we go, Flurry Heart. You're all clean and ready to play again. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) At the Canterlot High School Gym, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are about to make their announcement. Principal Celestia: As you all know, We have lots of best teachers here in the school. And with our Karate Class, We have Robbie Diaz to thank for being one of the best. Vice Principal Luna: Laddies and Gentlemen, Robbie Diaz. As the crowd cheered, Robbie came up in front of the microphone. Robbie Diaz: Hello, Everyone. I'd would like to say that this job here has been a life long dream becoming a reality. As Data Squad Power Rangers, We will be there for people who are in trouble, Need of rescuing or even if Dr. Eggman tries to kidnap someone. We will be there for the entire solar system if we have to. Whenever evil villains try to rule the Earth, We will kick their butts and send them packing. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! With the speech said, Everyone cheered. But then, Robbie could see Serena watching him as she waved. Slider: Very well said, Robbie. Emerl: Yeah, It was amazing. Twilight Sparkle: Yep, Same old Robbie. Soon, Some of Robbie's friends came to congratulate him. However at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was working on a new weapon. Dr. Eggman: This new weapon can't possibly fail. Cubot: What new weapon Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Behold. (pulls the cover and reveals the Mega Amplifier) The Mega Amplifier! With this machine, I will amplify anyone who'd dare come crossing my path. Cubot: Whoa, I bet this will get rid of the Power Rangers for good this time. Orbot: Let's hope so, Cubot. Dr. Eggman: The Rangers won't know what hit them. Soon, Dr. Eggman went to the city to cause some havoc. Dr. Eggman: It's time to lead the Rangers into a trap! Soon, The Rangers came just in time. Karone Hammond: Hold it right there, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Ah, Right on time. Just then, The Regular Rangers, Miraculous Team and Petitè Princesses came to help the Data Squad Rangers fight. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Emerl: Whoa, What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: These are friends of ours, They came to help. Yucie: In the flesh. Glenda: We got your backs. Beth: It's showtime. Selene: Lead the way, Rangers! So, They continue their fight as they fought off a lot of Egg Pawns. Dr. Eggman: Time to bring this machine to the test. Just as Eggman brought out his vaporizing laser, Gmerl noticed it. Gmerl: Huh? (looks at Eggman) Twilight, Look out!? Twilight looked at Eggman as the laser was to hit her, however. Robbie Diaz: Twilight! Robbie protected Twilight in front of her as he was lifted into the air. Spike: (gasped) Then, The Vaporizer hit him at the chest. Robbie Diaz: (struggles) Just as he's disappearing, Twilight reached her hand out. Twilight Sparkle: (moves in slow motion) Rooob... bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! But then, For everyone and Eggman never noticed that Robbie's Universal Portal Watch started to light up which causes him to teleport to another dimension as a shiny light came, as the place cleared up, Robbie was gone as Eggman makes victory return to the Egg-Carrier. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh no... Sora: He's gone... Twilight Sparkle: He saved my life. But where could he have gone? Meanwhile, Robbie woke up in a place towards the windmill. He looks around with a great sense of nostalgia. Robbie Diaz: Huh? This is... really strange. Then, He looks down. Robbie Diaz: Hey, What's with these clothes? Must be more of Doc Brown's said Techno magic. He checks out his outfit, The red and black fabric, And the white straps crossing his chest. He stomps his foot against the ground above Windmill Isle at the crack of dawn. Sonic the Werehog falls unconscious through the sky when he wakes up and is surrounded by a force field that stops his fall. Sonic the Werehog: Huh? The force field disappears and Sonic the Werehog falls down again. Sonic the Werehog: NOOOO! Then, Robbie looks and sees Sonic the Werehog falling without hesitation. Robbie dodges as Sonic the Werehog hits the ground with his head and the Chaos Emeralds land around him, Robbie came towards him. Robbie Diaz: Hold on, I'm gonna get you out. As Robbie came closer holding Sonic's shoots stomach, He pulls his head out of the ground and gasps for air with Robbie falling to the ground. Sonic the Werehog: What the heck is going on? He sighs and looks around. He notices Robbie behind him. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Sonic. I almost didn't know if you needed help. Sonic the Werehog: Huh, Who are you? Robbie Diaz: What? He looks around at the Windmill Isle. Robbie Diaz: Wait. Is this like what happened with time travel? But... I'm not at the city and that world isn't one of the ones that's different. I don't get it. Sonic the Werehog walks over. Sonic the Werehog: You okay? What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Um... I was wondering... Where I was. Sonic the Werehog notices his Morpher. Sonic the Werehog: Hmm? Where'd you get that watch? Robbie Diaz: This? It's a Morp-- Sonic the Werehog: Shh! Sonic the Hedgehog runs closer. Sonic the Werehog: (whispering) I know, You came from another world. Right? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Uh, Yeah. Sonic the Werehog: My name's Sonic. I'm working on a problem. That's why I'm in this world taking in this form. Robbie Diaz: Hmm... So, Am I in a world that Doc Brown visited that I don't know about a world that's trapped between the dimensions somewhere? 'Cause I guess... Sonic the Werehog: You seem confused. However, Robbie and Sonic noticed a creature nearby lying on the gound then he then picks him up. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Are you okay? Chip: Can't... I can't... Eat another bite. Sonic the Werehog: Hey! (shakes Chip) Pull yourself together! Chip: (Awakens) Huh? Looks Robbie and Sonic the Werehog over. Chip: Aaaaah! Kicks Sonic the Werehog in the face and hides behind a rock. Chip: Don't eat me! I taste bad! Sonic the Werehog: You OK? Nothing broken? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, No one's going to eat you. But we were just making that you're not hurt. Chip: (calms down and approaches Robbie and Sonic the Werehog) Oh, I'm just fine! Thanks for asking, Red Hero, Mister Monster Guy! Robbie Diaz: Red Hero? Sonic the Werehog: Mister... Monster guy? Looks himself over. Sonic the Werehog: Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly. Chip: Yeah! Look at those teeth! And those claws! What are you're names anyway? Sonic the Werehog: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Robbie Diaz: And I'm Robbie Diaz, Leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers. What's your name? Chip: Huh? Hmmmm. Huh? What IS my name? AHHH! I dont know! I can't remember! Robbie Diaz and Sonic the Werehog: What!? Sonic the Werehog: You forgot who you are? Chip: Yup. I remember something falling from the sky... (bodyslams himself to the ground) And everything just going all white... And then nothing! (stumbles around in daze) I can't remember a thing past that! Sonic the Werehog: Uh oh, (turns to the camera) Did I fall on him? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I'm guessing that he might have amnesia. Chip: Oh man, What am I gonna do?! What CAN I do? Where do I go from here?! What'll I.. Oof, I'm hungry. The creature drops down as Sonic catches him in his hand. Sonic the Werehog: Hey, Don't worry! We'll help you get your memory back. Chip: Really? You mean it? (flies up on top of Sonic the Werehog's head) Robbie Diaz: We will? Sonic the Werehog: Absolutely! I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around. Chip: Oh, Thank you! (gets off Sonic the Werehog's head) You're the best, Mister Monster Guy... I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic the Werehog and Robbie share a happy hive-five. Sonic the Werehog and Robbie Diaz: Ha ha ha! The creature flies around and Sonic the Werehog notices the sunrise. Sonic the Werehog: (suddenly starts transforming back to normal) Nnnngh! (returns to his normal form and looks himself over with surprise) Chip: (looks in awe) Whoa. Robbie Diaz: Great Scott. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (looks himself over) Huh? Wha? Chip: That was amazing! Robbie was surprised to see Sonic back to normal. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Palutena and Zordon has gathered some friends of Sonic and the others for support. Sonia the Hedgehog: I'm glad you all could make it. Lady Palutena: Is there anyway to find Robbie, Zordon? Zordon: I'm not sure about this, Palutena. Robbie is to far away from our dimensional timeline, Which is why we will need as much help we can get to find him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Well, Let's just hope that he's okay. Back in the other dimension, Robbie and Sonic traveled with him to Apotos, Hoping to find someone there who knew who the creature was. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (juggles with two Chaos Emeralds) What do you figure that was all about? The hair and those arms, And... And look at the Chaos Emeralds. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, You do have a point, Sonic. The Emeralds are pinch black. Chip: So is this what you usually look like? Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Yeah, This is the REAL me! Pretty cool, Huh? But then, He noticed that Chip is gone. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Huh? Where'd you go? Robbie Diaz: Oh, hold on, He's over there. Chip: (flies in front of the Ice Cream Vendor's shop and looks over a Sundae Supreme) Ooooh. Ice Cream Vendor: (prepares the Sundae Supreme while talking to Chip) Looks good, Don't it? That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city! The whole world can come tumbling down, But they'll still line up for a taste! Chip is taken in by the deliciousness of the Sundae Supreme. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (yells at Chip from afar and waves) Hey! What about your memories? Chip: (drools) Chocolate chip... Sundae... Supreeeeme! Ice Cream Vendor: (grabs the Sundae Supreme and waves it around) Ha ha, You said it! Enjoy it, Kiddo. Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, You get your money back! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): HEY! (shrugs) Chip: Oh, I looooove it! Screen fades away and shows Sonic and Chip standing a distance away from the Ice Cream Vendor's shop, having bought a Sundae Supreme for each of them. Chip is eating his ice cream. Chip: Mmmm-mm! Wow, This chip-whatever stuff is great! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): If you say so... How about you give me a hand and help look for somebody who knows you, Chip? However, Chip stopped for a moment and looks at Sonic. Chip: Chip? Robbie Diaz: Uh... You're kidding, Right? Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Gotta call you something, Don't I? Whaddya think? Chip: Yeah! Chip... Chip! I love it! Yum! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Okay then, Chip it is. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you? Chip: Okay! Robbie Diaz: Right. After a whole day of search, The duo still had no luck finding anyone who knew Chip. As their daytime search came to a close. Chip: Hmmm. Still no luck finding anyone who knows me. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, looks like the search will probably have to wait, cause i think it's almost dark soon. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Don't worry about it, Robbie, Maybe his memory'll come back on its own. (walks in front of Chip) Remember anything yet? Chip: (thinks for a moment) Mmm... Nope! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Oh, well. The sun sets completely and the street lights turn on. Sonic ducks down and groans. Chip: Sonic? Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog as his groan becomes a loud growl, while Chip falls down. Chip: Whoooa, Mister Monster Guy is back! Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I've feel like I've seen this before. Then, He snapped his fingers. Robbie Diaz: Aha, I've found the answer! Chip: Really, What is it, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: It's simple, Chip. It's like when some turns into a werewolf, Earth's greatest monsters of all myths are able to do, The werewolf legend has spread across borders, Even across seas and oceans. Vicious animal attacks have been reported for centuries, Yet during the day no one can find a trace of the creatures responsible. Those who study mythology have long known that few creatures have the Power, Speed, And Mindless slaughtering propensity the way that werewolves do, But a werehog is completely different. When the sun goes up, Sonic turns back to his normal self. Sonic the Werehog: So, When the sun goes down, I turn into... This? Robbie Diaz: Well, Yeah, I guess that's sounds about right. Chip: Are you okay, Sonic? Sonic the Werehog: I'm fine... I just need to be careful who sees me like this. Chip: (notices the Ice Cream Vendor) Sonic, Robbie, Look! Sonic the Werehog: What is it? Robbie Diaz: Looks like something's wrong here, Come on! Robbie, Chip and Sonic the Werehog walk over to the Ice Cream Vendor, Who has purple clouds emitting from him, at his shop. He is behaving much differently from when they saw him during the day. Ice Cream Vendor: (Weeps) It's hopeless. The whole planet has split apart. We're doomed. Chip: Mister? Hey, Mister! Hey, don't cry! Uhh... Ice cream! (grabs an ice cone) How about some more of this super-tasty stuff? Ice Cream Vendor: What good is ice cream at a time like this? (weeps) Chip accidentally drops the ice cone. Sonic the Werehog: Whoops! (grabs the ice cone by stretching out his arm.) Chip: S-Sonic?! Your arm just stretched! Sonic the Werehog: Weird... (places ice cone back from afar by stretching his arm) but it could be useful. The Ice Cream Vendor sees the display before resuming with weeping shortly after. Sonic the Werehog shrugs at his behavior. Suddenly back at 21st century Earth, Everyone started searching for Robbie. Just then, Everyone met up with Tails. Sunset Shimmer: Have you find anything, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: These are Robbie's last coordinates before we lost contact. Twilight Sparkle: Riht before he disappeared. Yoshi: I can't believe he disintegrated Robbie... Rigby: Not cool, Dude. Diamond Tiara: I can't believe Dr. Eggman did this to Robbie! Sticks the Badger: Of all the people in this group, who would've thought Robbie would go off the grid before me, HE MUST KNOW SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW?!! Sticks screamed and ran like crazy, Even Pinkie was upset with his disappearance. Pinkie Pie: We're doomed! Miles "Tails" Prower: Calm down, You guys. I know what happened. Blaze the Cat: What happened, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: The blast processing from Eggman's Mega Amplifier causes Robbie's Universal Portal Watches dimensional circuits to vibrate so fast that he went out of phase with our plane of existence, causing him to travel to another dimension. Manic the Hedgehog: Uh, Can you explain that again, Fox Dude, Only this time is if you were explaining it to me? Gmerl: In other words, Manic, Robbie isn't gone. Amy Rose: Of course he's not gone, He'll always be with us in our hearts. Sweetie Belle: Guys, We're not getting Tails' explanation. Rarity: I hope not. Sticks the Badger: Dips on his stuff! Miles "Tails" Prower: What, No, No I mean he's literally still here, He's just out of phase with the rest of us. Zoe Batheart: Then, Robbie did survive. Atticus Akito: But where? Starlight Glimmer: I think we're about to find you, Atticus. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hmmm, Maybe if I recalibrate the controller, I can communicate with him. Trixie: Good work, Tails. So, Tails worked on finding Robbie's location. Sticks the Badger: I asked him if it's cool I took his hammock. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts